Carofnerds
Carofnerds is a young citizen living out in the wild snow biomes of the land. He joined the server midway through the Second Age. He is not a particularly consistent player, but does his best to contribute to the community. He's also a terrible miner, adventurer and builder. What's that I hear you say? That's everything the world of Minecraftia requires to survive? Exactly. Biography Early Life Carofnerds muddled his way onto this server through sheer curiosity, relying on copious hand-holding from Hannahchelsea. As she and Kieranvs were his initial tour guides/carers, he bonded quickly with them and looked up to them. He squatted in St. Hannahsburg for a while, before realising that sitting in the back of the bakery and eating burnt bread in a fashion reminiscent of Katniss Everdeen just wasn't going to cut it. Thus he moved out into the world and built his first home in the wilds and snow, hoping to create a new and better life there. Builds Bel Air Currently carofnerds' home and only construction, Bel Air is situated south of central Mirgrad, and then east a bit. It is a simple wooden shack built into the side of a hill, which then runs into several chambers and shafts. Carofnerds built this house on his own after he quickly realised that living with Hannahchelsea wasn't going to work out, mostly because he was never invited to live with her in the first place. Whenever you are near the house you can hear the moans of the battery farmed animals within the complex, who have never seen the light of day. Above ground there is also the frostbitten pig pen, and carofnerds' egg shop, designed after the stylings of the great Minecraft architect; Nilesy. St. Hannahsburg Bookshop Initially, carofnerds was going to build the St Hannahsburg Bookshop, with only a small amount of assistance from Hannahchelsea. They traveled out into the snow in search of cedar wood, and thus entailed the stone pickaxe mix up of the Second Age. After the industrial devastation of the environment, however, carofnerds' contribution to the build petered out. He is still hoping to write novels and produce books for the shop, even if it is taking him a rather long time. Road Construction Carofnerds also helped Voxproximity build a staircase one time. We warned him about the stairs, we told him dog. He also recently built up a road to Bel Air from Mirgrad with Hannahchelsea. The Great Sentinel Sjin Built for Hannahchelsea on her birthday, carofnerds' first true build was a mostly wooden hollow statue of the Yogscast's Sjin. Three hours and about a forest later, he finished just as Hannahchelsea arrived. Sjin now guards the road between Hannahchelsea's home and carofnerds'. The Great Sentinel Sips_ Because he couldn't build Sjin without Sips_. Popularity Quotations "fingers in all the vaginas more like" - The Great Facebook 'Shipping Wall Incident' Trivia *carofnerds has been an adventurer in Minecraftia for two years and still dies at least once a session. *It has been said that carofnerds can perfectly emulate the call of the wild Canadian creature, the Sips_. *carofnerds has recently been inducted into PreatorianPrax's brotherhood, the Wolf Clan. To be honest, he had no idea what was going on until he was told he was a Wolfblood, and decided not to question it. *It has been rumored that his and Hannahchelsea's relationship may not be as platonic as it appears...